Just Merlin and Morgana
by Catindahat
Summary: After a hard day's work Merlin always has something to look forward to. However reality looms and they cannot escape for long. Merlin/Morgana. Oneshot


**If you're also reading one of my other Merlin fics, I'm sorry for delays I will update soon, honest. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. Imagine it's set somewhere in series two however there aren't any spoilers, I don't think. Also in this Morgana knows about Merlin's magic and her own. Please review as I'd love to know what people think of it. Enjoy. x**

* * *

Merlin slouched into Gaius' rooms. It had been a long day and his body ached with weary. He wanted nothing more than to fall into bed but he knew he couldn't, not yet.

Instead he collapsed into a chair by the fire. He sighed in relief as his aching body relaxed into the chair. He closed his eyes briefly, revelling in the warmth pouring from the fire. He felt himself start to drift away but Gaius' voice cut through his dreamy state.

"How was your day Merlin?"

Merlin opened his eyes and glanced over at the elderly man who was pottering around mixing some potion or another. He sighed wearily again as he remembered the events of that day.

"Oh you know, the usual. Evil sorcerer hell bent on killing Arthur and destroying Camelot wants me to join them and help them take over the world so we can rule together in evilness. I defeated the sorcerer, saved Arthur's life and the lives of everyone in Camelot. Then I had to spend the rest of the day listening to Arthur boast about how he destroyed the evil sorcerer singled handed. So all in all, a normal day really." Merlin replied morosely.

Gaius smiled fondly at his young charge and returned to his potion.

"One day Arthur and Camelot will know all you've done for them and you can have all the glory you want."

"I know Gaius. And I don't mind Arthur getting the glory, it makes him less of a grumpy prat." Gaius chuckled at the boy's insolence, "I just wish I could have a little bit of the credit once in a while."

"You will one day Merlin, they will all be very grateful." Gaius said softy, "But until then you can help me with this."

"Some gratitude." Merlin grumbled as he made his way over to Gaius.

He slumped onto the bench next to the table where Gaius was mixing something. Merlin didn't know what it was and wasn't sure he wanted to as the smell pouring from it was already making him gag. Gaius pushed some roots over to him and Merlin slowly began to chop them up.

The repetitive work was quite soothing and Merlin soon found himself absorbed in the job. He was so absorbed that he didn't notice how much time had passed. Stretching out the crick he had gained in his neck he glanced out of the window and saw that darkness had fallen. He jumped up with a yelp, startling Gaius who was half asleep in the chair by the fire Merlin had vacated earlier.

"What is it now boy." He muttered sleepily.

"I've got to go Gaius, I'm really late." Merlin said frantically, buzzing round the room.

"Late? But it's nearly midnight, what could you be late for?"

Grabbing his jacket Merlin shouted something about jobs for Arthur as he sprinted out the door and down the corridor. Gaius shook his head in bewilderment and made his way over to his bed, hoping that Merlin wouldn't make too much noise when he came back, though he knew how unlikely that was.

Merlin sprinted through the castle and down the front steps. He made his way swiftly through the town, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from the few people who were still awake at the late hour. He reached the edge of town and paused briefly to catch his breath. He had reached the town gates and was pleased to see that the man on guard didn't seem to be awake enough to notice anyone. However he whispered a quick concealment charm just in case before slipping past the man and out of the town.

Setting off at a run once again Merlin made his way swiftly through the trees along a path he knew so well having been this way many times before. He burst out of the trees into a small clearing, which he had found several months back, with a smile on his face. His smile faltered however as the clearing seemed to be deserted. He stopped, catching his breath, in the middle of the clearing and gazed round with a sad sigh.

"I thought you weren't coming."

Merlin whirled round at the sound and saw the owner of the voice behind him. The smile alighted his face once again as he recognised the cloaked figure.

"Sorry, it's been a tiring day. And then Gaius needed my help with some potions and..."

His words were cut off as the figure launched them self on him, pressing their lips to his. When they broke apart Merlin reached up and pulled her hood down. Morgana shook out her long hair and smiled fondly at Merlin.

"You're always late; you'd think I'd be used to it by now." She whispered planting another soft kiss on his lips.

"I always have a good excuse though." Merlin protested and she just scoffed, "Anyway you know me, the moment you get used to it I'll start turning up on time."

Morgana highly doubted he could ever be on time for anything but her argument was cut off as Merlin pulled her down onto the grass. He lay back and she curled up next to him, her head on his chest and his arm round her waist. When they had first started arranging secret meetings they had been full of passion and lust, but now they were more about just being together and escaping the reality of the castle. Though the lust was still there, Morgana thought remembering the night before with a wicked smile.

Merlin looked down at the beautiful woman lying next to him. He wanted to stay like this forever, just watching her. She had her eyes closed and he stroked the hair back from her face. Her eyes opened and she met his gaze. Her breath hitched as it always did when she had him so close. His intense gaze seemed to see right into her soul, taking in all her innermost secrets and desires. If it had been anyone else this would have scared Morgana but Merlin was so wonderful that she knew they were safe with him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him, closing her eyes again and just taking in his scent.

"I'm thinking how perfect it would be if we could stay here forever and just be Merlin and Morgana. No expectations, no responsibilities, just us together."

Morgana smiled as she imagined the life they could have. The two of them able to be together in public, to declare their love openly without worrying about anyone's opinions. She imagined the little cottage they'd have. The herb garden and vegetable patch round the back. The children running out the front with their mops of unruly black hair and over-sized ears peeking out from beneath them. She sighed wishing, not for the first time, that they had been born into different situations.

"Maybe we should." She whispered, "Just leave here now and not look back. We could go somewhere far away where no one knows us, where magic isn't banned. We could be together and raise a family, it would be perfect."

Merlin smiled, picturing the life she had described.

"It would be perfect." He sighed, "But we've been through this before, we can't..."

"I know I know. We have responsibilities and lives here." Morgana cut him off, "Just humour me, please." She begged.

Merlin planted a soft kiss onto the top of her head. He knew how much she hated life at the castle, how trapped and out of control she felt. He sometimes worried that he was all that was keeping her there, keeping her loyal to Camelot, and he feared that one day he alone might not be enough for her.

"We could have a small cottage in the hills." He began, "It would be surrounded by forest and there would be a little lake next to it..."

"How can it be surrounded by forest and have a lake next to it?" She interrupted.

"It just does Morgana." He replied stubbornly, "Go with it ok?"

When he was sure Morgana wasn't going to keep arguing the point Merlin continued.

"And you could climb up the hills and see for miles around. Maybe even see Camelot in the far distance. And we'd laugh and tell stories about our time there and how controlled by etiquette and society we were."

"Wait a minute you're telling me this cottage is surrounded by forest and hills and there is a lake?"

"Morgana!" He protested

"Sorry." She mumbled into his shirt as she snuggled closer to him.

"We would sit and watch our children running round us. And the girls would have your beauty and stubbornness and the boys would have..."

"Your ears?"

"No, I wouldn't wish them upon anyone." Merlin said with a smile.

"I think they would look cute." Morgana insisted.

"Yeah maybe when they were younger. But when they never grow into them you'll be wishing you hadn't wanted them because they were cute."

"I like your ears." She said reaching up and tugging one gently.

Merlin snorted disbelievingly.

"Fine they can have my ears but you'll have to be the one to console them when they're getting picked on for having over-sized ears."

Morgana stuck her tongue out at him in protest and picked up the story from where he had left off.

"The boys would have your courage and loyalty and ears. And we could teach them all to use magic and they would never once worry about being persecuted because of their wonderful gift."

They both lay in silence after Morgana finished, lost in imaginings of their possible life.

"You're right, it would be perfect." Merlin sighed, "Unfortunately the real world is waiting, we have to get back."

He made to sit up but she tugged him back down stubbornly.

"The real world can wait. I don't want us to go back to being Morgana the king's ward and Merlin's the prince's manservant. I want to stay here just us." She said obstinately.

"Just Merlin and Morgana." He said with a smile.


End file.
